


Courage

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dinner, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hangover, Heartbreak, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel tries to work up the nerve to ask Dinah out..
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Mia Smoak
Comments: 29
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Laurel watched Dinah working behind the bar as she nursed her drink, for once it was untouched, her whole attention on the way Dinahs hair bounced gently or the way her smile seemed to literally brighten up the whole room safe to say Laurel was mesmerized by this wonderful woman.

"God you've got it bad", Mia grumbled next to her startling her.

"When did you get here?", Laurel snapped at her annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your pining?", Mia teased.

"I wasnt pining" Laurel scowled.

"Yea sure", Mia said sarcastically.

"What do you want Mia?", Laurel let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well I was gonna join you for a drink but watching you pine over Dinah is painful at the best of times but this? This is just tragic". Mia chuckled downing Laurels drink for her.

"I know", Laurel mumbled sadly "god what's happened to me? This is exactly why I dont like feelings they make you weak!", she stood up.

"Where are you going?", Mia asked not really interested. 

"Upstairs..where I live," Laurel said sarcastically. 

"Oh good you can pine from afar", Mia teased as Laurel shook her head walking away. 

"Hey Laurel?", Laurel frowned turning around.

"What?", she snapped.

"For the sake of all our humanity can you please just ask Dinah out?just put us all out of our misery and your own I cant take any more of this love sick puppy nonsense..just do it. Worst she can say is no".

Laurel kept her face impassive as she turned around heading straight for the elevator Mia was so wrong 'no' was not the worst that Dinah could say, not by far. What if Dinah didnt even swing that way? Laurel would feel so awkward and have to move out. Or what if Dinah was genuinely disgusted at the idea considering their history, these thoughts caused Laurels heart to physically hurt. She could feel her breathing becoming erratic.

"Dinah Drake you are going to be the death of me", she mumbled as the doors to the elevator closed.

-

Dinah walked into her apartment looking for Laurel she thought she would be down on the bar til closing like usual. She didnt have to look for long as Laurel was sat on the steps looking out the window with a forlorn expression on her face. Dinah walked over apprehensively not wanting to startle her

Laurel looked at her her face lighting up when she saw Dinah walking towards her "hey D" she beamed.

"Hey you", Dinah grinned. That smile Laurel felt was just for her. "Thought youd be downstairs ", Dinah added as she made her way over sitting down next to her.

"Yea I uh...I came up here to think", Laurel admitted. She had decided after her little chat with Mia that the annoying blonde was right..she was going to ask Dinah out..tonight.

"Everything ok?", Dinah asked sensing there was something Laurel was trying to say.

"Yea um..I need to talk to you about something ", Laurel said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Good because I kind of need to talk to you too", Dinah said softly.

"You want to go first?", Laurel offered.

"No it's ok you go", Dinah smiled putting her hand over Laurels, Laurel smiled at the contact shuffling a little closer.

"Ok I'm not good at this so just bear with me ok?", Laurel grinned.

"Ok", Dinah chuckled.

"Um ok so I've been here for what a few weeks?", Laurel asked and Dinah nodded. "And I love being here but I need more".

"More room?", Dinah asked confused.

"No umm.i mean let me start again we've come a long way right? And I feel closer to you than anyone else but I think I'm ready for more and I'm ready to open my heart..do you understand what I'm trying to say?", Laurel couldnt gauge Dinahs facial expression as it was hard to read.

"You're saying you're ready for a relationship with someone and you value our friendship?", Dinah said feeling really confused.

"Yes and no", Laurel groaned god she sucked at this, "what I'm trying to see D is I want to be in a relationship with...".

The elevator dinged cutting her off as a man walked in "Dinah?". He called out.

"Derek, over here", Dinah called out smiling, "Laurel this is what I wanted to talk to you about come on let me introduce you". Laurel sat there dumb struck as Dinah pulled her to her feet walking over to their new arrival.

"Derek this is Laurel my roommate I told you about, Laurel this is Derek..my boyfriend". 

Laurel felt her whole world crashing down around her, a lump formed in her throat.

"Boyfriend? You never mentioned...".

"I've been away on business ", Derek smiled holding out his hand "nice to meet you". Laurel gave her hand letting him shake it. "Sorry I'm early I caught an early flight", he grinned taking Dinah in his arms.

"That's fine I'm glad you did", Dinah smiled that smile Laurel thought was only hers and pulled him in for a kiss.

Laurel felt her heart physically breaking she couldnt breathe..

"I have to go", she said her voice just above a whisper as she fought back the tears.

"Where are you going? Laurel?Laurel!" Dinah called after her.

But Laurel was already in the elevator pressing the button waiting until she was a block away before sitting behind some bins down an alley before she finally broke, her sobs echoing down the alley. Dinah was into someone else she could never love Laurel she had been a fool to even think she had a chance...

She couldnt go back there..she could never go back there. She sobbed for what felt like hours before wiping her face and finding a bar...she needed to dull this ache in her chest.

She found a seedy looking bar taking a stool she ordered a scotch.

"Leave the bottle", she grunted.

"Rough night?", bartender asked her.

"If by rough night the woman I'm secretly in love with just told me shes into somebody else and now not only have I lost my home and best friend but I'm probably going to die alone!" Laurel spat.

"Might need to get you the stronger stuff", he said removing the bottle coming back with a stronger whiskey.

Laurel grunted a thank you. 

"So what are you gonna do?", he asked wiping the surface. 

"I plan on getting drunk as humanly possible ", Laurel said staring at her reflection in the mirror, downing her scotch.


	2. Poor Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and William go looking for Laurel

Dinah was worried about Laurel, it was strange enough that she was opening up about her feelings or at least trying to anyway, but it was out of character. She was happy Laurel had found herself in a place ready to date, It was about time Laurel found herself someone, like Dinah had.

Her introduction hadnt quite gone to plan with Derek and Laurel, Laurel was her best friend and her opinion meant alot to her, so it was important her boyfriend and Laurel got on well. Except Laurel had taken off straight away, before they could even really get to know each other.

Dinah frowned. This wasnt unusual Laurel was a bit of a flight risk when it came to meeting new people, but the way she took off was rude and blunt even for Laurel.

She tried ringing her phone again just for it to go straight to voicemail.  
"Dammit Laurel answer your phone!, she growled, she was tired and not in the mood.

Her phone beeped, a text from Laurel. 

"Crashing at Mias". Was all it said.

Relaxing a little knowing Laurel was safe Dinah went upstairs to bed, to Derek.

-

Next morning Dinah was in the kitchen she should already be in the bar but she was hoping to catch Laurel, when the elevator dinged Dinah almost ran over. She stood right in front of the doors as they opened almost giving Mia and William a heart attack.

"Laurel?"she shouted. William screamed.

"Jesus Christ!", Mia shouted in a defensive stance "dont do that!".

"Omg", William gasped holding his chest "do you always greet people like this?", he wheezed.

"Sorry I thought you were Laurel ", Dinah grumbled walking away, Mia followed her.

"You scream like a girl", she grinned at her brother as she passed him.

"Yeah so?what's your point?", William replied.

About to come back with a sarcastic response Mia thought better of it, "so where is Laurel? Shes supposed to be doing rekon on a mission with us today,". 

"She said she was at yours last night", Dinah said pulling up her phone to reread the last message Laurel had sent.

"No she wasnt", Mia argued.

"She text me to say she was crashing at yours!", Dinah said feeling a pit in her stomach as well as angry that Laurel had lied to her..."why would she lie to me?" Dinah grumbled more to herself than anyone else.

Mia opened her mouth but before she could speak a creak on the stairs alerted their attention, Mias hand going straight for the knife in her belt as Derek walked in.

"Oh hi", he grinned walking over to Dinah.

"Who the hell are you?", Mia said never taking her eyes off the new intruder, she was very aware of her brother behind her putting his hand on hers steadily to holster her knife, she obliged.

"Guys this is Derek". Dinah grinned as Derek embraced her smiling as he wrapped his arms around her leaning in for a kiss.

"Hi Derek", William smiled and waved, Mia gave her brother a look.

"Wait you have a boyfriend?", Mia frowned turning her attention back to the couple. 

"She does", Derek grinned leaning in for another kiss Dinah moaning happily, Mia cringed at the sight, it didnt look right.

"I was talking to Dinah", Mia growled, an overwhelming anger rising up in her belly.

"He is, we met not long after I got here", Dinah was speaking to both of them but never broke eye contact with her man. It made Mia feel sick.

"Hey where's your roommate? Laurel was it? Thought she would be back by now?", Derek asked as he scanned the room looking for Laurel.

"I dont know she was in a strange mood last night, i think she likes someone and wants to tell them? I'm not sure.. it was all rather confusing...".

Mia felt her stomach tightening. 

"Wait Laurel was trying to tell you something and then you introduced Derek?" Mia said, Dinah nodded, Mias heart sank, poor Laurel... William knew he was missing something here but knew better than to ask.

"Yea she took off and said she was crashing at yours, but if shes not then we need to go find her!", Dinah said a hint of panic in her voice.

"I'll grab my coat", Derek said.

"She crashed at mine!", William shouted "the plan was originally for Laurel to crash at Mias but there was a change of plan..right Mia?".

Wondering where her brother was going with this Mia nodded along.

"I had a gentleman caller last night so I completely forgot Laurel stayed over!", William stammered, "silly me".

Mia looked at him hoping that Dinah was buying her brothers story.

"Why was Laurel staying at either of yours anyway?", Dinah pressed.

"So we could get started on the rekon, you know with setting everything up and going over everything etc...", William lied not sure how much Derek knew of their lifestyles and history.

"So is she still at yours?", Dinah asked not feeling entirely convinced, these kids looked like they were upto something. 

"yep, shes there probably still asleep", he laughed uncomfortably, "in fact we should really get going and get started on that rekon", William said elbowing Mia in the ribs.

"Ow..yes we should...absolutely ", Mia said following her brothers lead heading back towards the elevator.

"Ok when you see her tell her I need to speak to her", Dinah smiled, "tell her dinner tonight at 8, I want her and Derek to get to know each other". 

"Sure thing", Mia said pressing the button quickly. As soon as the doors closed she turned to her brother.

"I need to tell you something ". 

"Well yeah obviously!", he crossed his arms "start from the beginning".

-

"So Laurels been in love with Dinah this entire time?", William said in disbelief at his lack of gaydar, using his phone to track Laurels.

"Yea I encouraged Laurel to tell Dinah how she felt last night", Mia moaned.

William stopped "oooh and then Dinah brought out Derek?ouch! Poor Laurel", William pulled a face.

"I know!" Mia groaned as they started walking again.

"Wow you must feel awful! If you hadnt encouraged Laurel to open up she might not have felt so vulnerable...", William pointed out.

Mia stopped and gave him a death stare.

"Right ...not helping". He continued tracking Laurels phone.

They carried on in silence, truth was Mia did feel awful this was her fault...they had to find Laurel.

"Where are we?", Mia muttered impatiently as they went down an alley.

"We are in the less sparkly side of Star City that's for sure", Wiliam said nervously grateful for having Mia by his side.

"Omg", Mia said stopping in her tracks.

"I know the smell here is awful", William scrunched up his nose in disgust, careful of where he stepped, "should not have worn these shoes", he grumbled.

"Wiliam!", Mia shouted at him.

"What they're Italian!", he shouted pointing at his feet.

"No! Theres Laurel", Mia sprinted off William following close behind.

"Laurel!", Mia shouted as she got closer.

Laurel stirred at the mention of her name it sounded like a far away echo, she tried opening her eyes slightly, everything was blurred and spinning. Her head rolled to one side as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Jesus!", Mia gasped at the state she was in.

Laurel was slouched up against some bins bruises and cuts all over her face and arms, her clothes ripped.

"Laurel! Its Mia can you hear me?", Mia lifted Laurels head up as Laurel groaned softly. "She looks like shes been in a fight", Mia muttered wiping some blood away from Laurels eye with her thumb.

"We need to get her to a hospital ", William said kneeling down beside his sister.

"No!", Mia said bluntly.

"Mia shes in a bad way!".

"Dinah cant know about this! Let's get her back to mine get some fluids in her and I can patch her up, go back to Dinahs bar and get the car!".

"Mia..". William protested.

"Go!". Mia shouted her emotions reaching boiling point. William took off grumbling about having to do cardio. "So wore the wrong shoes today" he grumbled setting off into a jog.

Mia sat down next to Laurel in the trash putting her arm around her so Laurels head rested on her shoulder.

"Laurel I'm sorry...I'm so sorry".

-

Laurel woke up her head felt like it was in a vice, she groaned loudly as the thumping in her head stayed for what felt like hours.

She tried to open her eyes and get her bearings but as soon as she did so the room would spin...

She could feel the vomit coming and rolled on to her side, a bucket seemed to magically appear in front of her as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

She was vaguely aware of someone holding the hair off her face but before she could say or do anything she passed out again.

Next time she opened her eyes the room wasnt spinning although it was certainly darker and out of focus. Laurel groaned as she rubbed her eyes attempting to sit up.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you", a voice made her start.

"Who's there?" She said tried to sound menacing. 

"Its Wiliam", Laurel relaxed as she recognised his voice sinking back down on to the sheets.

"William? Where am I?", she groaned as she tried to remember the events of last night, it was all hazy. 

"We found you in a pretty bad way", William said softly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We?", Laurel mumbled as she sat up slowly regretting it as soon as she did, the vomit threatening to make another appearance.

"Mia and I, we went to yours this morning but you weren't there so we tracked your phone and found you in a back alley with the trash...".

"I dont remember...why was I there?", Laurel frowned as she tried to piece last night together.

" you um...were talking to Dinah when...".

"Derek", Laurel remembered the vision of Derek walking in, her stomach flipped.

"Yea...Derek", William said sadly.

Laurel heaved, William grabbing the bucket for her just in the nick of time...

-

"Shes awake", William said walking in the kitchen carrying the puke bucket.

"Good I've cleaned up her cuts but she'll need to have a wash, I should go and see her". Mia said grabbing a cup of hot coffee and a bagel as she went.

"What are we going to do about tonight? It's nearly 8 o clock already", William shouted. "Dinah is going to be expecting Laurel, we cant let her see her in this state!". 

"Well yeah clearly shes in no condition to go!" Mia said stating the obvious, "I'll text Dinah now and say we are all away on a mission all weekend that buys us a couple of days". 

"Good plan", William nodded.

-

Laurel sat on the bed eyeing up all her new cuts and bruises with no idea how she had gotten them, holding her phone in front of her she looked at her reflection. Black eye, split lip bruised cheek bone, she was definitely going to be wearing make up for a while...

She thought back to last night going over the conversation with Dinah until Derek walked in...fucking Derek. How could Dinah have never mentioned him? Laurel had been completely blindsided..it wasnt Dinahs fault though, she was a good person she deserved to be happy, Laurel however deserved to be alone.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts and back to the present, Mia stood there awkwardly holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey, sorry...can I come in?", there was a look in Mias eyes that Laurel hadnt seen before, pity? No..guilt.

'Only if you stop looking at me like I'm some kind of wounded animal", Laurel said with no bite to it.

"Well you kind of are", Mia smirked, quickly wiping it off her face as the guilt ate at her.

She walked in passing Laurel her coffee and bagel, she took them gladly. Mia looked at her mentor, her friend, she was beaten, bruised and filthy sat on the bed with her legs tucked in making herself as small as possible. She looked even more broken now than when she had down that alley.

"I need a bath", Laurel said as if she had read Mias mind.

"Yea you stink", Mia grinned, making snipes at each other was more familiar territory for both of them and she didnt miss the small smirk Laurel gave her.

"I'll go and start running it for you", Mia said getting up heading for the door.

"Its not your fault you know". Laurel said as Mia stopped in her tracks never turning back around.

"It is", Mia fought back the tears as the guilt became overwhelming "you wouldnt have put your heart out on the line if I hadnt pushed you to do it". A sob escaped her throat.

Laurel stood up unsteady on her feet as she made her way over to Mia stopping when she was standing in front of her.

"Did you know about Derek?" Laurel asked softly.

"What?no of course not or I would never have let you put yourself in that position ".

"Exactly, so this...none of this is your fault". Laurel grabbed Mias arms, this was the closest to a hug she had given anyone except Quentin. 

"How are you so calm?", Mia asked.

"I still have a ridiculous amount of alcohol in my system so I'm probably still drunk". Laurel chuckled.

Mia couldnt believe it...how could Laurel be so normal, this morning she had been broken hearted and now she was....fine? It didnt sit right.

"Think I'll have a shower instead of a bath", Laurel smiled as she walked away turning back as she walked out the door, "thanks btw for coming to find me". 

"You're like my annoying big sister, in some weird way youre a part of my family...and families look out for each other", a tear fell down Mias cheek she wiped it away quickly not wanting to seem weak.

Laurel smiled and nodded before heading to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

-

"Hows she doing?", William asked as Mia walked back in.

"Surpringly well", Mia muttered unable to shake this bad feeling.

"Ok well that's good, it'll take a while but she will get over Dinah you'll see". William smiled.

"I'm not so sure", Mia bit her lip, "she was too fine..you know?". 

"Just give her some space and she'll be ok, you'll see" he said cheerfully. 

"Maybe", Mia said, unconvinced, her gut telling her otherwise.

-

Upstairs sat in the shower sat a lonely canary, her head in her hands as she let out heart wrenching sobs, the water washing away her tears and snot as she sobbed and sobbed until she had nothing left. She couldnt be here anymore...the pain was just too much.

The running water drowned out her sobs as she led down letting the water wash over her body.

She led there broken, the sound of water all around her as she slipped back into unconsciousness.


	3. Meeting Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel goes to Dinahs to meet Derek

"You dont have to do this you know ", Mia said standing in the doorway arms folded watching her put make up on covering the remains of her black eye.

"Yes I do, I've put it off long enough. Dinahs gonna start getting suspicious", Laurel sighed as she admired her handiwork in the mirror, apart from a few scratches youd never know the bruises were underneath...Thank goodness for concealer.

"Besides I cant keep putting this off! Ive been here a whole week supposedly on a mission somewhere!", Laurel said packing her make up away angrily. 

"But why put yourself through something you know is going to be painful?", Mia shouted, she couldnt understand why on Earth Laurel would do this to herself.

"Look i appreciate you helping Mia but I have to meet this guy I at least owe Dinah that before..".

"Before what?", Mia spat. 

Laurel leaned on the sink gazing at her reflection, her eyes didn't seem to shine so bright anymore. It was like the spark had been snatched right out of them.

"Before I go back to 2020", she muttered.

"You're leaving us?", Mia shouted, "first I lose my father then my mother and now you're leaving too?!", she screamed fighting back tears.

"Dont...!", Laurel cried hanging her head, "dont do that Mia! I cant stay here you must understand that!?". She felt tears running down her face, from anger or hurt she didnt know but they just kept coming.

"You cant leave us please!", Mia sobbed, the pain of losing someone else becoming too much. "You can stay here with me! Theres more than enough room! Please dont go Laurel", she begged.

"I'm sorry Mia..I have to go", Laurel whispered before finally looking at her friend who had become closer to her than her own sister.

Mia broke down.

""You, William and Dinah are the only family I have left", she sobbed "and you're just going to go? Just like that?!".

"Mia I cant...".

"Fine go! ", Mia screamed "just go!".

Laurel stepped forward but stopped, she wanted to hug Mia but wasnt sure how to comfort her...Dinah would know what to do.

"I'm sorry", she said turning away. Mia stormed off angrily.

William was in the kitchen as he saw Mia storm out.

"Hey sis where you going?". 

"To burn off some steam!", she shouted slamming the door behind her.

"Ok then", William said sitting down as Laurel walked in.

"Hey Laurel how are you doing?".

"Great!", Laurel snapped pouring herself a coffee before heading back upstairs. 

"Ok then", William said picking up a newspaper, "and people wonder why I dont date women?", he muttered to himself.

-

Mia stood staring up lovingly at the statue of her father, she missed her parents every single day and as much as she loved her brother and valued Dinahs friendship she had a unique bond with Laurel. Sure when she first arrived she was a pain in her ass! 

But over the months she found she had more in common with Laurel than she had with anyone, she was just as sarcastic and stubborn as Mia was! Sometimes she wished that Dinah and Laurel hadnt woken her up but part of her was also glad they did.

Since then she felt like her life had more meaning, and as much as Laurel got under her skin she knew she could always count on her..at least she thought she could.

"Knew I'd find you here!", Laurels voice interrupted her thoughts, Mia rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"Shouldnt you be packing?", she snapped.

"Kind of hard considering my stuffs at Dinahs!", Laurel pointed out, smiling just a little.

"What do you want Laurel?", Mia sighed.

"I rang Dinah, told her I'd meet Derek tonight, I was hoping you would come with me? You and William?", Laurel pleaded.

Mia stood arms folded shaking her head.

"Look I know you're angry with me Mia but I really dont want to do this on my own....". 

Mia felt a stab of guilt.

"Ill think about it".

Laurel smiled, "you want to go get some coffee?".

Mia kept her face stern trying not to laugh at the goofy smile Laurel was giving her right now, "fine" she muttered begrudgingly following her.

-

"You know sometimes I really miss your mum". Laurel said as they walked with their drinks around the park.

This took Mia by surprise.

"Didnt think you and my mum were that close?".

"We weren't at first" Laurel smiled fondly at the memories, "but your mum was the only one that believed in me even when all the evidence pointed against me and she never gave up even when I gave up on myself...she was the best friend I never asked for. I miss her". She smiled sadly, "you remind me of her sometimes".

"Wow I never knew that", Mia said slightly stunned, Laurel never talked about her past, at least not so openly. 

"You might take after your dad in some ways but you're a lot like your mother too, you got all the good parts", Laurel beamed, "they'd be really proud of you I know I am..if that means anything?".

"It does" Mia smiled "but is this just you saying goodbye or are you buttering me up to get me to come with you tonight?", Mia frowned.

"Couldnt it be both?", Laurel smirked.

"I'll come with you tonight on one condition ", Mia said feeling confident. 

"And what's that?", Laurel grinned.

"After the meal you pack your stuff up and move in with me, I have more than enough space and you wont have to see Derek every day, we can continue to save the city together and Dinah when she wants to. But you cant run away from this Laurel you cant run away from your family!".

The smile disappeared from Laurels face as she took in what Mia was saying.

"Mia ..I cant".

"What would my mum say if she were here right now?", Mia challenged.

Laurel let out an exasperated sigh, "I dont know...to eat a lot of ice cream and watch reruns", Laurel chuckled. Seeing the hurt look on Mias face she stopped messing around.

"Ok I promise to move in with you...'temporarily until I get my own place", she added "and to stay in 2040 to annoy the hell out of you every day!", she promised.

Mia grinned at her mentor, her friend before frowning.

"What's wrong?", Laurel asked.

"Now comes the hard part", Mia muttered. 

"The dinner", they moaned in unison.

-

"Ok remind me why I'm going again?", William asked as they shuffled him into the elevator. 

"For moral support!", Mia hissed at him straightening his tie.

"Right! And we hate Derek?", he asked.

"Yes!", Mia answered.

"No we dont!", Laurel hissed at the pair of them. "He means alot to Dinah so we give him benefit of the doubt ok? So play nice!", Laurel warned.

"Why do you look at me when you say that?", Mia asked.

"Oh I have no idea!", Laurel said mockingly rolling her eyes, "maybe because I know you?".

The elevator dinged ending their conversation Dinah ran over to embrace them going straight for Laurel giving her the biggest hug.

"Hey pretty bird omg I've missed you so much!", Dinah squeezed her so hard Laurel struggled to breathe but she didnt mind, Dinah could squeeze the air out of her lungs any day....

"I missed you too D", Laurel smiled as she got a face full of Dinahs hair, it smelt amazing...it smelt like home.

"I want to hear all about this mission that's kept you away from me all week!", Dinah whispered in her ear "but I havent told Derek about that part of my life so maybe later?". 

"Yea sure D, whatever you want". Laurel smiled sadly as Dinah ended the hug going over to William and Mia embracing them.

"Hi Laurel nice to finally meet you properly", Derek held his hand out smiling, Laurel took a deep breath letting him shake hers.

'Pleased to meet you Derek", she said using every ounce of strength she had. 

"Please come in sit down and have a drink, dinner is ready", he grinned placing his hand on her back ushering her forward. 

Laurel had a flashback of what Black Siren would do in this scenario, break his hand? No...kneck maybe?". The thought making her smile just for a split second.

"What can I get you?", he asked.

"Alcohol ", Laurel answered wanting to smash that bottle right over his head, "lots of alcohol ".

-

They sat down at the table Laurel and Mia opposite Dinah and William with Derek at the head of the table. Mia didnt like him, sitting there at the head of the table like a king this was Dinahs place not his! Sitting there like he owned the damned place! Something was off about this guy, she just couldnt put her finger on it...

"So Laurel". Derek broke the silence."what do you do for a living". 

"I um used to be a lawyer", Laurel answered nervously looking at Dinah as she did so.

"And you dont anymore?", Derek asked shoveling food into his mouth watching her intently. 

"No I'm looking to do something new I just dont know what it is yet", Laurel took a sip of her wine, she couldnt help but feel this was more of an interrogation than a friendly meal.

"So you're.. unemployed?", Derek stated matter of factly. Mia growled gripping her fork until her knuckles went white.

Laurel put a hand on her leg and a look to say 'I've got this' Mia released the fork using it to stab a carrot.

"Laurel needed change of scenery ", Dinah said fondly coming to Laurels defence "she helped so many people but it's a very demanding job and she did more than her fair share when it came to helping others, good for you you should find a job that makes you happy", the way Dinah was looking at her right now made Laurel want to jump across the table right then and kiss her...

"So how long have you been living on Dinahs couch whilst you 'find yourself', Derek air quoted. 

"A few months", Laurel said feeling herself getting defensive, this guy was making her out to look like a scrounger.

"And you're welcome to stay as long as you like", Dinah beamed at her.

"Of course she is", Derek agreed, the way his eyes bore into Laurels told her otherwise.

"Laurels moving in with me", Mia announced. 

"What?", Dinah asked shocked, looking a little hurt, "why?".

Laurel answered before Mia could cut in.

"Because you have Derek and I thought you'd want your space, you two should have that", Laurel said awkwardly not missing the way Derek was staring at her.

"Are you sure?", Dinah frowned "you're welcome here anytime you know that?".

"She knows", Derek said sipping his drink still not taking his eyes off Laurel, "I mean why wouldnt she? She gets unlimited free drinks", he laughed but Laurel couldnt help but feel it was another dig at her.

"I'm going to pay Dinah back", she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"For what? The drinks or the rent?", he laughed. Laurel felt herself stiffen what the hell did Dinah see in this guy? He was a complete jerk! She could feel Mia seething next to her she shot her a warning look.

"Laurel doesnt owe me anything!", Dinah said oblivious to Derek's attacks, "she would have done the same for me", she too looked at Laurel but with nothing but love in her eyes.

"In a heartbeat", Laurel said feeling her heart pound harder just for the way Dinah was looking at her. 

Derek looked between them before chuckling "dont you have any family here Laurel?"

"No my dad and sister are far away", she mumbled. This guy asked a lot of questions and yet she still didnt know all that much about him...

"So how did you two meet?" William asked changing the subject. Laurel wasnt sure she could sit hear listening to the tale of how they fell in love.

"Would you excuse me I need the bathroom", Laurel stood up just as Mia did the same.

"Yea I need to go too".

"Theres only one bathroom", William said confused. 

"Girls go together dufus!", Mia growled smacking her brother around the head.

-

Laurel and Mia both went Into Dinahs bathroom shutting the door behind them.

"I need to get out of here I cant do this!", Laurel said sinking to the floor "I cant sit here listening to their love stories I just cant!".

"So let's just go!" Mia said kneeling down to comfort her "you came, you met him, you did what Dinah asked now let's go! The guys a complete tool! ".

"A tool that is very important to Dinah! And shes important to us so... let's just get tonight over with and get out of here", she sighed, " I'm gonna go pack my stuff", Laurel smiled letting Mia pull her to her feet.

Laurel grabbed her toothbrush and headed for the spare room where she kept her stuff, she could her Derek and William still talking.

"Hey pretty bird", came a voice from behind her, she stood up to see Dinah smiling at her "packing your stuff already?", she said sadly.

"Yeah I thought I might as well", Laurel said quickly "thanks again for letting me stay here...for everything you've done for me". She looked around the room holding her little suitcase, why did this feel like a break up?

"You're only going to Mias I'll still see you around", Dinah chuckled "you'll still come by every day right?" Dinah asked softly.

"Maybe not everyday", Laurel said sadly. 

Dinah stood there looking confused, she knew she was missing something, Laurel was holding back like always, she wondered if those walls would ever come down...if Laurel would ever truly let her in.

Laurel walked over pulling Dinah into a tight hug, "I'm happy you're happy Dinah, you deserve it", she fought back the tears as she felt her heart tightening.

"Thanks pretty bird I hope you find it too", Dinah said returning the hug, Laurel smiled sadly before letting go walking away quickly before she completely broke.

-

Mia was back with William at the table, seeing Laurel with the suitcase Mia stood up.

"Ok well dinner was lovely thank you for having us but we really must be leaving".

"But we havent had dessert yet", William whined, Mia shot him a look, "nevermind", he grumbled standing up. Both Mia and William went to hug Dinah goodbye leaving Laurel momentarily with Derek.

"Derek thank you for having us". Laurel held out her hand first this time putting on a brave smile.

"Do you think I dont see?", he sneered taking her hand roughly.

"See what?".

He laughed as he gripped her hand so hard she winced.

"That youre in love with her?", he pulled her closer, "do you really think Dinah would date a loser like you?".

"I'm not ....you're wrong I dont", Laurel stuttered as she tried to pull her hand back but he kept it firmly in his squeezing painfully.

"You're pathetic", he whispered "and sooner or later Dinah will see that..its just a matter of time". He released her hand "Dinahs mine!" He growled before heading back over to the rest of the group smiling.

Laurel watched him go holding her bruised hand, who did this guy think he was messing with? 

"I am not a loser!" She growled watching him go, anger boiling through her, "and you're wrong....Dinahs mine!".

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned ...


End file.
